


Its Raining Somewhere Else...

by FanficNinja



Series: RvB-Tale (Undertale AU) [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sans!Grif, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: ...Or its not. Grif was too lazy to care anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale/Red vs. Blue AU. I might write more. \\_(' -' )_/
> 
> *Based on the dinner scene with Sans in MTT Resturant.

Grif watched as Frisk sat at the other end of the table. He smirked at them. "Hey dude" Grif grinned. The child smiled back. They were wearing their usual striped shirt but... Grif could see the dust on their hands. It was faint. Probably one soldier but still. He sighed. "I see you've been having fun" He commented. Frisk looked away in shame. "Hey, its fine. Accident right?" The kid nodded. _Heh... you expect me to believe that?_ Grif thought.

"So, can i tell you a story?" The kid raised an eye-brow. "Hey don't worry. Its quick. I want a nap soon anyway..." The child listened intently. "So... I had gone to that big door. The one you came out of. Being me, i chose to lay on it. Let me just say, fucking comfortable door. Like, wow!" Grif said happily. "However, problem with doors is that they're not sturdy. After drifting off i fell. Twice. In a row" He bit his lip. "It wasn't the best thing to happen to me" Frisk laughed a little.

"Anyways, it made a knocking noise and then a guy on the other side said ' _Who's there?_ ' And because i have no idea who the fuck this is i go ' _Nobody_ ' like that'll fool him. Weird thing? It did" Grif gave an amused smile. "Just because of that, i realised this guy was probably a complete idiot. So i decided to have some fun" He smiled devilishly. "I got talking with the guy, told him my name and shit, decided to ask him all of these shitty questions and the answers he gave were just fucking hilarious!" He tried not to laugh just thinking about them. "Now, this dude obviously had a few screws loose. Atleast thats what i thought... before he said something _odd"_ Frisk blinked at him.

"He said to me ' _This is the most fun i've had since Church was here!_ ' and then just... shut up. He stopped talking. Now, i may be too lazy to read the news like Simmons or some other guy but i know who the fuck Church is. I know you do too from your previous _playthro..."_ Grif trailed off nervously. The child bit their lip, looking down. Grif sighed. "Point is, Church is the king. This guy had hung out with the king? Like, what the fuck!?" He rested his hands on his hips. "I can't even talk to the king and this idiot can. Don't ask how many times i've requested a talk with the king to start an Oreo charity fund; where all Oreos gladly go to me!" He announced. There was a long, chilling silence. "Then i remembered"

The kid leaned forward, all ears. "The only person the king has hung out with and 'had fun with' has been Tucker and his missing husband" He paused. "This guy is definitely not Tucker. He's the husband! Thats why he became silent after letting that shit slip! No-one knows where he went. I know that this guy probably thinks i'm gonna tell Church about 'em so i spoke up again. ' _I won't tell anyone_ ' i told. Then i heard him go ' _Thank you gruff!'_ " He rolled his eyes after finishing that sentence. "Idiot" Grif muttered.

The orange soldier bit his lip. "But i had to leave. You see, Simmons gets really annoyed with me if i don't come back to bed, y'know?" He informed. "And i don't want to sleep on the couch so... i wen't. Said my goodbyes and wandered off. He told me to come back again because we were 'friends' now. I agreed" He shrugged. "I mean, who would pass up the opportunity to spend your work time lying on a door doing close to nothing?" He smirked. The child shook their head in distaste. "C'mon dude! No humans come through anyway" The child looked up at him. "Well, before you i guess..." Grif laughed lightly.

"Point is, i came back. We did the same things and before you know it, it ended the same. Goodbye, come back etc. Its a thing now... slacking off on my work to talk to some idiot" He chuckled. "Then one day, he was different. Saying stuff like ' _I miss Church_ ' and ' _I miss Chara'_ and some shit. I was just following along with it until he said something of... interest" Grif said solemnly. "' _Hey Gruff, if a child comes through here can you be their friend? And not... kill them. Horribly. Please_ ' i remember him pleading" Grif avoided eye-contact. "Now, this fucker was an absolute moron and couldn't even get my name right. But, when you're talking with the second thing that makes you're work days bare-able? You can't really say no"

Grif gave Frisk a cold look. "Then you came through, and i let you go" He stated. "Dude, do you get what i'm trying to say? About what would have happened if he hadn't said anything?" The child backed away cautiously. "I may be lazy like Simmons says, i may hardly care about anything but... to break free? Have Kai live a life on the surface, her greatest dream? Me and Simmons to see the sunrise together like we've always wanted? What _Simmons_ has always wanted? And all i'd have to do is stop one measly little kid?" He took a deep breath. "You would've been fucked the moment you came out of that door" He said, his tone deadly.

Frisk felt a shiver go down their spine. Grif noticed and smiled weakly. "C'mon dude, i'm just fucking with you. Besides, what am i gonna do? I'm too lazy to intervene" He said honestly. Frisk took that information in. "Well... i gotta head home. I promised Simmons i'd watch some nerd thing with him" He groaned. "Lost a bet" He explained, walking away. He took one last look at Frisk. "Anyways, just remember to look after yourself alright? Some idiot really cares about you. For... some reason" He concluded.

Frisk sat there for a while before getting up and leaving, the soft sound of rain and a memorable tune being all he could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans- Grif  
> Papyrus- Simmons  
> Toriel- Caboose  
> Asgore- Church
> 
> *I might make a sequel where it shows what he would have said if Frisk killed Caboose.


End file.
